Defying Time
by No.Elementary.School.Kid
Summary: A prince and a commoner fell in love, promising to love one another for all of time. Their time together is cut short when they are both caught and executed. Now Bella is moving to Forks, but why is she getting memories that aren't hers? Involving Edward?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Author here! Okay, just to warn you, Please don't Stop the Music will be coming first, so don't get mad.**

**A giant thank you to FleurRouge for the title!**

Two lovers walked up the steps leading to the gallows. They stayed as close as possible, holding each other's hand as well as the shackles hanging off their wrists would allow. Their heads were held high, looking defiantly out over the crowd that gathered.

"Prince, you are accused of adultery and treason against His Majesty, High King. Do you have anything to say?" The executioner bellowed, more for the crowds benefit than a chance for the prisoner's redemption.

The man stayed silent, neither defending nor arguing against his alleged actions. The crowd jeered.

"Commoner, you are accused of adultery and treason against His Majesty, High King. Do you have anything to say?" The executioner repeated his words.

Then woman followed her partner's example, staying silent. The crowed jeered louder.

"Then, by order of the High King, I hereby sentence you to death by hanging," the executioner said grimly.

The couple were forced apart to their separate nooses. The rope was fitted around their necks, checked over to make sure it didn't break.

The pair turned to one another, staring into the other's eyes.

"I love you, Bella," the man whispered, just loud enough for the woman to hear.

"I love you too, Edward. Until the end of time," the woman whispered back.

The executioner pulled the lever, and the couple swung.


	2. Chapter 1

Green, green, and more green

Green, green, and more green. As the cruiser drove towards my new home, that's all I could see – green leaves, green tree trunks, green ground, there was just too much. Why did I come here?

Right, I moved here so mom could be with Phil.

So, for my mom's sake, I was going to purgatory. Three cheers.

"I hope you don't mind, but I got you a welcome home gift," Charlie – my dad – said, breaking me out of my monotonous gloom.

"What kind of gift?" I asked suspiciously. Nobody asked unless it was huge. He knew I hated big gifts.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"A truck," he mumbled.

"A truck?" I gaped. He bought me a truck?

"It's a little old, but it runs great!" he defended.

"How old?" If it was too old, I would never be able to get it repaired.

He mumbled something, and all I could catch was "…three"

"What?"

"Nineteen fifty-three," he sighed.

"As long as it won't die on me, I'm fine."

"It won't. In the off chance that it does, though, you can take it to Jake."

I stared at him in confusion. "Who?"

"Billy's son." I stared more. "We used to fish together."

"Ah…" That explained it. I really, really hated fishing – I would've repressed the memories.

At that we pulled into the driveway of Charlie's – and now my – home. Parked out front was a bulbous red truck. The paint job was patchy at best, and it was slightly rusting. It was one of those trucks built to last – the kind you see a crash site unscathed, surrounded by the foreign car it destroyed. I loved it.

"Thank you!" I squealed enthusiastically.

"You're welcome," he replied, blushing.

I couldn't inspect my new – new to me anyways – truck due to the rain, so I brought my stuff inside and unpacked. After a quick dinner where I vowed to cook for the rest of my stay, I went up to my new room and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

"Edward, you need a girlfriend," Emmett proclaimed as he sat beside me on the piano bench

**A/N: If you want excuses, ask why. For now, be happy – two chapters in one go is a first for me. And, in case I forgot to in the prologue, I am saying it now.**

**If I owned the Twilight universe, my name would be Stephenie Meyer. Since it is… not, I do not own the book series (no matter how much I wish I did).**

"Edward, you need a girlfriend," Emmett proclaimed as he sat beside me on the piano bench.

"And you need to lay off," I growled back.

"Honestly! In your free time you either play or listen to music, and that music has been getting more and more depressing and lonely! We're beginning to think you're gay – you have absolutely no interest in any females!" Emmett ranted.

"Because I don't love any of them – they're all shallow, too easy for me to figure out," I retorted. What I didn't say was that it also felt like I was betraying someone if I even considered someone good looking. The problem was, I don't know who. I had never dated anyone, ever, in my 107 years.

"You always say that! You are over 100 and a virgin. You are sad…"Emmett shook his head and got up, leaving me in peace.

"We're getting a new girl!" Alice chirped, instantly shattering that peace.

"Alice…" I groaned. I could never get any peace in a house with six other vampires.

"Edward…" she mocked.

I rolled my eyes, giving up. She called forward the vision in her mind.

_A girl, about 17, was at the front desk in the office at the school, grabbing her schedule from the secretary. Her hair was long, down to her waist, and chocolate brown with a hint of red. She was very pale, her brown eyes stood out on her face._

I could tell that was all Alice saw, but the image in my mind started to change.

_It was the same girl, but that was the only similarity. She wore a beige peasant gown; her feet were bare on the cobble stone street. She was grabbing a piece of bread from a street vender as other people milled around, their clothes ranging from peasant garb to servants' uniforms._

The image cleared out of my head. I opened my eyes to see Alice, a foot from my face, giving me an odd look. I stared back, equally confused.

"Okay, my vision was only a couple seconds long. What on Earth did you see?" she asked.

"Bella," I said plainly.

"What?" Alice cocked her head in confusion.

"The girl, her name is Bella, short for Isabella," I said calmly. Then my words caught up with me and my eyes widened.

"How do you know?" Alice stared at me incredulously.

"A lot of people have been thinking about her," I lied. In all honesty, I hadn't been paying attention to people's thoughts, but she didn't know that. It seemed to placate her.

'Liar,' Jasper's thought. 'You were panicking for a moment.'

I just glared in the direction of his room.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Joy! I actually am alive! Sorry I didn't post for a bit... I was trying to post another chapter for Please don't Stop the Music (which is now hiatus) and kinda forgot about this one... blushes Well, I typed it. I'll try to keep more on it, but sometimes my mind just wanders... I really need to get a leash for it...**

**Well, onwards. Oh, and I own nothing but the plot. If I did own Twilight, I wouldn't be here...**

My first day started well

My alarm blared, startling me out of my dream. All I remembered were green eyes and a name… Edward. I tried hard to remember anything else about the dream. I just didn't want to let it go.

"Obsessing over a dream, real sane… and now I'm talking to myself," I mumbled to myself.

I forced myself out of bed and down the stairs. I got down, almost tripping over the last one – I feel the beginnings of a tradition – and found a note on the fridge.

_Bells,_

_Gone to work. Be back by five._

_Charlie_

I shrugged. We both kept to ourselves, so it wouldn't be a big deal. I had a feeling Charlie would be very easy to live with.

I fished some bread out from the back of the fridge and started to make toast. I rummaged through the cupboards and found some peanut butter. When the toast popped I quickly ate it, grabbing my bag and running out to my truck when I was done – I didn't want to be late my first day, and I had no idea where the school was.

It turns out it was just off main street, like everything else in town.

I got my schedule without incident, unless you count the office assistant fawning over me, eyeing me up for potential gossip.

By the time I left the office, people were arriving, all in cars and trucks beat up like mine – thank goodness for that, because I didn't want to stand out too much. I followed the traffic to the parking lot out back and sat there a few moments, trying to figure out my map so I didn't get lost.

**(A/N: Now… no matter what, the introduction to school will go the same, since she doesn't see the Cullen's until lunch, so I am going to skip it over so I don't bore you to tears.)**

The morning passed by quickly, and the frizzy-haired girl – Jessica, I thought her name was – invited me to sit at her table for lunch. In the spirit of being polite, I agreed. I followed her to a table full of her friends. They all turned on me, each trying to start a conversation with me first.

It was then when I saw him.

Sitting in the corner of the cafeteria with four other people, sat a bronze haired teen. He was boyish yet not – lean and tall, with messy bronze hair. His eyes were a stirring shade of topaz.

The scenery flickered.

_I was sitting on a stone ledge, looking through a window. The walls inside were grey stone, partially covered in tapestries. The tables were wooden. The people were dressed like nobles in a king's court. The bronze haired boy had on a rich red tunic on over a deep golden shirt. A silver circlet adorned his head. The thing that held my attention was his eyes – they were a vibrant, startling green, and they were staring straight at me. His lips curled up in a smile, and I could feel my stomach flutter._

I blinked and it was gone. I continued to stare, dumbfounded. What had just happened? Was I going crazy? Was I hallucinating from lack of sleep? It seemed the only logical answer. I was starting to panic.

He looked at the blond male at his table, a confused expression on his face. He turned to look at me, his eyes filled with worry. His eyes flashed green again.

That broke it. I got up, despite worried people around me asking what I was doing, and walked out of the cafeteria. I had to find peace. I walked out to my truck, locking the doors after I got in.

What was wrong with me?

**A/N: Well... please don't kill me. After I gave up on my other fic (it was meant to be a one shot) I kinda stumbled upon 'Bleach' (anime), then quickly became obsessed. I have watch all 182 episodes, in Japanese w/ subtitles. Wonder if it's because of a slight resemblance to Edward... (search 'Ichigo Kurosaki' to see) And anyone who has read Breaking Dawn... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! I won't go all spoiler, but WHOA!! Shock!**


End file.
